


Chocolate Cake

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose makes a cake for Jackie's birthday, but it doesn't make it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

She wakes up that morning exhausted, having stayed up half the night. And not even for work, she thinks bitterly, getting up and stretching. 

It’s Jackie’s birthday, and somehow Rose had gotten saddled with the task of baking the cake, even though her mother had a kitchen staff the size of a small army. So when she’d gotten home from work, already pretty late, she spent several hours mixing, baking, and icing a giant chocolate cake, full of fudge and insane amounts of cocoa.

She’s pretty proud of it, actually, she thinks as she pads into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

But then she sees it.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Yes?” Loki says with a smirk as he steps in the room, wearing only pajama bottoms.

“The cake! It— You—” she trails off, circling the counter, unable to stop looking at it.

A sizable chunk of the cake is missing; it looks as though someone shoved a hand into it. The icing is smeared from fingers dragging over it, and a good portion of it is spread on the counter.

“Yes, it was delicious, thank you for preparing it.”

She turns quickly, glaring at him.

“It’s my mum’s birthday!”

“I recall, Rose. You’re dragging me to her party, remember?”

“But— the cake, you arse!”

“Yes, I… Oh.” It suddenly clicks. “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah, tha’s right, oh shit,” she says, glaring at him. He grins sheepishly, and she takes a step toward him, eyes narrowed. She stops, looking back at the cake.

“Rose, I’m sor-“

He’s cut off by a handful of cake flying through the air and hitting his bare chest with a splat. 

He looks down at himself, then back up at her, his mouth falling open in shock. She steps toward him, her hands holding more cake, and as she reaches him, she pushes it onto him, covering him in even more of the brown goo. She rubs it in, laughing now, and he just stares down at her in shock.

“That’ll teach you,” she says, trying to be authoritative but grinning.

“You’re right, Rose, I’m very sorry,” he replies, summoning an innocent face. “Let me make it up to you.” Before she can move, he reaches out, putting his arms around her tightly. She shrieks, and he’s laughing now, as she tries to escape, only succeeding in getting more of his mess on her.

He lets go of her, and she looks down at her tank top and shorts, now covered in chocolate. 

“I hate you,” she says, holding back a smile. “Look at this mess.”

“Yes, you do look pretty terrible,” he steps closer to her, and she backs up until she’s pressed up against the counter. He looks down at her, and she swallows hard, breathing suddenly a challenge.

He reaches out, long fingers touching the bottom of her stained top. 

“I mean, look at this shirt,” he says, eyes on it. “It’s ruined, I’d say. Better get rid of it.”

“Oh, r-really?” she stutters, hands braced on the counter behind her.

“Oh, yes, definitely. As soon as possible.”

She looks down and can see that his hands are shaking slightly, and she bites back a smile. 

“Alright then,” she says, letting go of the counter and lifting her arms above her head. “Go ahead.”

He looks up, surprised, and she grins at him, her tongue poking out of her mouth.

He swallows visibly, and she nods at him. He lifts up her shirt gently, pulling it over her head, and as soon as it hits the floor she steps up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. 

He kisses her back eagerly, his hands moving down her now bare back. She presses into him, bare skin on bare skin, hands tangling in his hair. After a few moments, he pulls back, looking her over in a way that made her shiver.

“I got cake on you,” he says in a low voice, his hands tight on her waist.

“Yeah, ‘s fine,” she says breathlessly, wanting his lips on hers again. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“No,” he answers, his voice thrillingly deep. “Let me get that.”

He kneels down in front of her, tongue tracing across her stomach, and her breathing hitches. She threads her fingers into his hair, eyes closing as he explores her with his mouth. 

She feels like she’s about to explode when he suddenly pulls away, grinning up at her. 

“There you go, Rose. Much better.”

She kneels down as well, pushing back on his shoulders until he lays down, and she crawls on top of him.

“Your turn.”

She licks icing off his taut stomach and he shivers.

“‘M still gonna kill you,” she says, pulling herself up so she’s hovering over him face to face.

He grins as his hand finds a sensitive area and she closes her eyes, moaning appreciatively.

“Plenty of time for that later.”

&&&

They show up over an hour later to the party.

“About bloody time,” Jackie says as she opens the door. “What—?”

She splutters as she looks from the box of store-bought doughnuts Rose is carrying to Rose’s hand clasped in Loki’s, back and forth, as though she’s trying to decide which to address first.

“Where’s my bloody cake?”


End file.
